An electrophotographic image forming apparatus such a laser printer includes a fixing device configured to thermally fix a toner image onto a printing sheet. A known fixing device includes a halogen lamp as a heating element. A nip plate and a fixing film are heated by a radiant heat from the halogen lamp. The printing sheet is passed through between a pressure roller and the heated fixing film. Thus, the toner image is thermally fixed on the printing sheet.